When towing a vehicle behind a motorhome, there is often a great difficulty in removing the tow bar coupler from the trailer ball on the motorhome hitch. There is usually no jack on the tow bar to be able to jack the coupler up and off of the ball. The towed vehicle almost always stops with a lot of tension on the ball from the trailer coupler, especially in up-hill or gravel situations. The added tension can also make it difficult to remove the receiver pin to provide additional slack. Often, two people are required, one to drive the vehicle and make slow motions back and forth, and the other one at the hitch coupler jerking the tow bar coupler upward rapidly. Towing other types of trailers, vehicles, boats, etc. often exhibit the same problem.